Family Chapter 4
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Danny had another seizure before the ambulance pulled up in front of the hospital and Keith thought he would collapse from all that was happening to his brother. He followed the stretcher in the emergency room doors then stood helpless as they ushered Danny through double doors; that he was told to stay out of. A male nurse came out and told him they were working on Danny and a doctor would be out shortly. Keith looked at his watch; that was twenty minutes ago. He wondered where Laurie and Pam were. He resumed his pacing, wishing he could be with Danny, as more than one eye was staring at him. He knew they recognized him but so far no one bothered him. He looked up, for the hundredth time; at the double doors Danny disappeared behind and saw a man in surgical scrubs coming toward him.

"Keith Partridge?" the man asked and Keith nodded, shaking his gloved hand. He gestured to a room to their left.

"Let's talk in here." The man said and Keith followed, a little afraid of what this man would say. Inside the room the man wasted no time in talking.

"Keith, I'm doctor Westdale, the resident here and the one who will be admitting your brother." The doctor began.

"Admitting?" Keith asked swallowing.

"Yes, we are running some tests. The two seizures he has already suffered in a matter of minutes has me concerned. What can you tell me about these migraine headaches?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Not much. I got in from London yesterday and found out he was having them, but I did not know how bad. He keeps his pain to himself you see, unfortunately I believe he learned that from me." Keith rambled.

"Well, that changes now, for both of you. Right now though we are running a serious of tests to see what's going on in his brain." Dr. Westdale stated.

"Brain?" Keith asked feeling sick himself.

"He is one very sick young man, Keith. I won't lie to you. If it is what I suspect then we will have to operate. Has your mother been called?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"She's on her way, from San Pueblo. Surgery?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I believe there is a pressure on his brain causing the dizzy spells, headaches and may account for the vomiting and nausea. San Pueblo you say? If she doesn't get here soon, are you able to sign the release for surgery?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Oh, she'll be here, but yes if I have to. Ruben is bringing her and he'll fly her here if he has to." Keith admitted.

"All right. We'll give her until we've run the tests but if I have to you will sign all right. He is awake and asking for you. But I must caution you that he is in and out of consciousness and until we find out where the pressure is coming from that maybe the case for some time. He is on oxygen so there is a mask on him and he is connected to monitors so we can keep a check on his vitals." Dr. Westdale stated. Keith nodded and followed Dr. Westdale to what he noticed was Room 4. He was shocked by what he saw when he entered the room.

Danny was lying on his back, tubes in his arms. A machine was to the top left of his head beeping steadily. He glanced at it and saw numbers he had no idea of what they meant. Dr. Westdale saw what he was looking at.

"He's stable, son. The seizures have left him drained of strength which is understandable and he is confused and in a lot of pain, also to be expected." Dr. Westdale said.

"Have you told him about the seizures?" Keith asked.

"Yes, but he is not really understanding any of it. Talk to him son, encourage him, convince him that he will be fine. The patient believing THAT is the most important step." Dr. Westdale was saying as Keith slowly approached the bed to see Danny still asleep or unconscious. He looked up at the doctor.

"Oh, he will be. I will not have it any other way." Keith said taking Danny's right hand in his. The doctor laughed.

"Now that's more like it. When I get the test results back I may have some more questions. Is there anyone who has been with Danny a lot recently that would know more of how he has been doing?" Dr. Westdale asked. Keith looked up at the doctor.

"His girlfriend, Pam is on her way. She knows more than I do that's for sure." Keith said then looked back at his brother, lying there so helpless.

"All right. I'll leave you two, but only stay a couple of minutes, Danny needs rest." The doctor said and Keith nodded never taking his eyes off Danny.

He pushed a stay strain of red head out of his eyes and the movement caused Danny to open his eyes. Keith smiled down at him, holding his wrist now instead of his hand.

"Hey, brat." Keith said, trying not to cry but feeling the tears welling behind his eyes.

"Hey, jerk. What happened?" Danny asked and Keith smiled brighter at his come back.

"Do you remember anything?" Keith asked petting his head.

"Pain. Just pain." Danny said closing his eyes. After a second he opened them again.

"And now?" Keith asked.

"Hurts." Danny whispered.

"Well they're gonna take care of that. You just rest. Why didn't you tell me you hit your head last night?" Keith asked and Danny saw the concern on his face.

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning." Danny said and shrugged.

"It was Dan. Bro you gotta tell me everything. Understand?" Keith said.

"Same goes for you." Danny said lifting his right hand, tubes and all, and pointing at Keith. Keith laughed.

"Right now we are discussing you, brat. Now are you in pain?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, a little. Where's Pam?" Danny asked, remembering she was supposed to pick him up.

"Ssh, she's on her way. You gave her a scare, brat. Me too." Keith said seriously.

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"Tell me what happened?" Danny asked after a minute and Keith inhaled a deep breath.

"I wish you could tell me. When you didn't show up at the arena mom called me." Keith said.

"Mom?" Danny asked trying to sit up. Keith held him down but placing a hand on his chest.

"Only number Pam had. I'm glad she did, bro. I told you I would wait for you. I rushed home to find you…..on the floor." Keith said slowly.

"Then….mom….knows." Danny said. It was not a question. Keith nodded.

"She's on her way as we speak. Ruben is bringing her." Keith said.

"And the kids?" Danny asked and Keith smiled. The KIDS were only a few years younger than Danny but over the years Chris and Tracy had been reduced to being called the KIDS and the term had stuck, even with Danny. Chris was nineteen and Tracy was seventeen, hardly kids either of them. Keith nodded to Danny's question.

"Keith?" Danny asked and his look concerned Keith.

"Yeah, buddy?" Keith replied.

"Am I gonna see Pop now?" Danny asked and it broke Keith's heart to hear the words.

"No, bro. Not for a very, very long time. I won't have it any other way." Keith said but as he was speaking he saw Danny was staring at the ceiling now. Then to Keith horror Danny's eyes rolled back in his head and at the same time the machine starting beeping loudly. Keith grabbed Danny's hand in a panic.

"Danny! Danny, come on buddy don't do this to me." Keith cried as a group of six hospital personnel raced in the room. One pushed Keith out of the way as Keith saw them tear open the front of the hospital gown and one beat on Danny's chest hard with his closed fist. At the same time a female nurse ran the phone at the door and ordered a code blue in room four.

Keith was beside himself, screaming Danny's name as one of the male nurses turned to him.

"Mr. Partridge you must leave now." The man said. But Keith was staring at Danny and calling to him frantically.

Outside in the hallway Laurie and Pam were just arriving in time to hear the code blue and Keith screaming Danny's name at the top of his lungs. They raced down the hall as a large equipment table was being wheeled into room four. Laurie heard Keith's tortured cries and raced in the room and into her brothers arms with Pam on her heels as the hospital personnel worked frantically to save her brother.

All three watched in horror the scene unfolding before them and all three were in hysterics. Keith was shaking in Laurie's arms and crying uncontrollably. They saw paddles being brought out and watched in horror as Danny's body jumped with each electric thrust. Finally the machine was back to it's steady beat and the nurses and doctors seemed to breath easier. Keith was still shaking in Laurie's arms as Dr. Westdale ushered them out in the hallway.

"That was close, too close. But he's stable again. What happened Keith?" Dr. Westdale asked. Keith was still staring in the room, as if he could see through the door to Danny.

"Keith!" Dr. Westdale called him out of his fog.

"I don't' know we were just talking, honest. He asked me, oh god." Keith turned to Laurie.

"He asked me if he was going to see Pop." Keith said through tears and Laurie's hand flew to her mouth. Keith looked back at the doctor.

"Our father died, unexpectantly, many years ago. None of us have ever really gotten over his death. I guess Danny felt this coming on or something because as I was telling him no he was going to be fine his eyes became all glassy and then rolled back in his head. I think I heard him take a deep breath and then the machine went off and you all came rushing in." Keith rambled. The doctor nodded.

"Well, he went into cardiac arrest. His blood pressure dropped and my guess is that whatever is putting pressure on his brain caused this. We are still waiting for the tests but I will have to go in soon to find and relieve the pressure or he may suffer another one and then we might not be able to pull him out." Westdale was saying.

"Oh, god." Came the collective response from Keith, Laurie and Pam.

"Are you the girlfriend?" Dr. Westdale asked Pam. She nodded.

"Come with me I have some questions about how Danny's been doing these last couple of weeks. Who is this doctor that diagnosed the migraines? Keith, I understand your celebrity status as well as that of the family. I've arranged a private waiting room but I must tell you security has informed me that a small crowd has gathered outside." Dr. Westdale said and Keith groaned. 'Why can't they leave me alone to take care of my family', he was thinking.

"Thank you. I need to call my business manager and cancel the rest of the tour. Can you show me a phone and the room?" Keith asked the doctor.

"Can we see Danny?" Laurie asked.

"Let him rest for a moment. Keith says your mom's on the way. She'll want to see him before we go in; if she gets here in time." Dr. Westdale said.

"Oh, she will. You don't know our mother." Laurie stated.

"Just her lovely voice. I have two teenage daughters who have every Partridge Family album ever made and ever solo album of yours Keith." Dr. Westdale said. Keith and Laurie smiled as Dr. Westdale walked to the nurse's station with Pam.

A nurse came up and showed them to the private waiting room and luckily a phone was just outside the door. Keith went for the phone as Laurie looked out the window for their mother, Ruben, Chris and Tracy.

Laurie and Pam were standing in the doorway of the waiting room the hospital had given them listening to their brother argue with his manager on the phone and drawing way too much attention.

"Look, I don't care, cancel the damn concerts now." Keith was saying in frustration.

"ALL of them." His manager was asking.

"YES, ALL of them. I have to be here and am NOT leaving for ANYTHING." Keith said.

"All right, man. How bout I reschedule?" the man asked.

"NO. Cancel them. If you can't I'll have Ruben do it." Keith was saying.

"What? That no good has been. Come on, buddy? Danny will be fine and then we can resume the tour again. Think of the fans, man." The manager argued.

"I'M THINKING of DANNY and only Danny. Ruben wouldn't be arguing with his EMPLOYER and if you want to stay my manager you are gonna do this and do it now." Keith said ready to explode. He had heard negative talk about Ruben's skills as a manager before and it angered him every time. Ruben was the best thing to happen to his family since they lost their father, not to mention for the music.

"What excuse will I give? You want me to report the truth, that Danny could die?" the man said and Keith lost it.

"He will NOT, and no I do not want the press to know any of this. If the press wants a statement Ruben will take care of it. Ruben takes care of this family, which is more than I can say for you right now." Keith stated coldly and Laurie was shocked to hear her brother talk this way.

"Easy man, you're just upset. I'll cancel the shows but this is under protest. How many times do I gotta tell ya that you have to BE out there to BE there in this business." The manager was saying. Keith sighed, he could care less about the business at the moment.

"Look I don't want to get into this with you man. If you can't handle this for me you have other clients, deal with them. Ruben can take care of this. This is the Partridge FAMILY here not me." Keith said in disgust. Danny was right; he needed a new manager. 'Danny', he thought as he saw his brother down the hall fighting for his life.

"I'll take care of it." The man said.

"Good, tell Tony I'll call him in a few days to pick up the rest of my equipment." Keith said.

"Are you sure you want to cancel the WHOLE tour?" the manager asked and Keith was tired of this. He didn't see Shirley, Ruben, Chris and Tracy walk through the emergency room doors. Laurie did. She moved up to her brother but too late to stop his next words.

"You insensitive jerk. I almost KILLED my brother. Cancel the shows, now. Tell Tony I'll call him…." Keith stopped in mid sentence as Laurie touched his arm. He looked at her and she nodded behind him. His heart sank as he turned around. The horrified look on his mother's face told him she heard, all of it.

"Gotta go. Do it or you fired." Keith said and hung up the phone. He turned to his mother and fell into her arms in tears. Ruben saw the on lookers and he, Tracy, Chris, Pam and Laurie shielded Keith and Shirley from the crowd.

"Oh, god, mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Some man of the family I turned out to be. Mama." Keith collapsed into her arms. Ruben grabbed him before the two fell and took over.

"Let's get in here, away from prying eyes. Come on, son, it'll be all right." Ruben said and Keith came out of it. He pulled away from Shirley and pulled her against him as Ruben ushered them in the room, followed by Laurie and Tracy holding each other in tears and Chris comforting a distraught Pam. Pam had never seen the Partridge family fall apart like this. Truth to tell; neither had Chris. But he knew his brother better than anyone. He knew Keith was blaming himself for all it, whether he needed to or not. Chris knew that was Keith. This was Keith's family and nobody hurt them, least of all Keith. Chris' heart went out to his brother for the pain he knew he was in. Chris also knew that if this were Keith in there that Danny would be acting pretty much the same way. Danny would show it in anger not tears but the tears would be there for Keith too.

Inside the private waiting room Keith was still coming apart in his mother's arms, babbling over and over again how sorry he was and how he didn't see any of this coming.

Shirley sat down beside him and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Stop it, Keith. This is not helping, son. Danny will be fine, you'll see. You did nothing wrong here. Danny should have gotten help BEFORE this. Both of you better stop hiding your pain. Or I'm gonna tie both of you down and beat you. Understand me?" Shirley was saying. After a moment Keith smiled his sad smile and she hugged him. Then the door opened to the room and a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Partridge?" Dr. Westdale approached the mother of five and introduced himself.

"My son?" Shirley asked, standing.

"Being prepped for surgery." The doctor began. Shirley's hand flew to her mouth and her four children huddle around her.

"Surgery? What is it?" Shirley asked as Keith pulled his mother back against him.

"The tests show a brain aneurysm pressing the base of his skull. That is what has been causing the headaches, the dizziness, nausea and vomiting." Dr. Westdale said. A gasp was heard in the room as everyone cried out at the news.

"Oh, god." Shirley said glad Keith was holding her up or she would fall over.

"Mom, he will be fine." Keith assured her through his tears.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Mrs. Partridge. The brain is a tricky thing. Lucky for Danny it's at the base of the skull but that means little at this point until we get in there to relieve the pressure. We are not sure yet if there is already bleeding into his brain but the surgery will tell us that. Now I don't know what your children have told you but he had two seizures in the ambulance, that we know of, and he went into cardiac arrest shortly after he arrived here and the chances of that happening again increases with each passing moment. We have got to operate now or we will be facing a whole new ball game. Even after the surgery we won't know for awhile what damage has been done with this being left untreated for so long." Dr. Westdale explained and Pam came over to Shirley in tears.

"I tried to get him to see another doctor or come here, honest Mrs. Partridge." Pam said and Shirley placed a hand on the girl her son loved and smiled sadly.

"It's okay, hon, I know my son. He is like the one behind me, you can't make him do something he doesn't want or think is necessary. They are very much a like these two sons." Shirley said patting Keith's hand then glancing at Chris, Laurie and Tracy.

"All my children are very much a like. When they hide their pain, physical or emotional they won't show anyone. Started after their father died." Shirley stated softly.

"Mom, don't." Keith said behind rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, thankfully Keith got to him in time. An hour later, son, and we would not be having this conversation. You saved his life Keith, now it's up to me to keep him that way." Dr. Westdale said placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith smiled he felt just the opposite.

"Can I see him?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you will all want to see him, but two at a time and only a moment. He is very critical right now and we don't want to set off a seizure or another cardiac arrest. Give us a minute and I'll come back out. We need you to sign some papers." He said to Shirley then left the family alone to deal with the horrible news that they could still lose Danny. Everyone was crying, even Ruben, though he tried to hide it.

Keith sat his mother down as the other three children sat around her. He was embarrassed by his outburst earlier and couldn't look his siblings in the eye. Pam approached Shirley again and the pretty mother of five smiled up at her.

"He'll be okay, Mrs. Partridge. He has to be." Pam said kneeling in front of her. Shirley really liked this girl. She could not say the same thing for the two guys her daughters were dating and Keith and Chris had no girlfriends that she knew of.

"I believe that too, Pam, he has you, he will fight harder." Shirley smiled at her.

"I really tried, Mrs. Partridge. He is so stubborn." Pam said softly.

"I know dear." Shirley said and Keith watched the pair.

"Stubborn is an understatement with that brother of mine." Laurie said from beside Keith. She smacked Keith on the shoulder.

"This one too." Laurie added then looked at Chris.

"Chris here is the only sane one of the three. Isn't that right Chris?" Laurie said. Chris shrugged looking at Keith. Keith winked at him and he turned away. Keith frowned.

"Hey, you two." Keith said standing and walking over to Chris and Tracy. They looked at him.

"Don't you have a hug for your big brother, I have been gone for a long time." Keith said and watched them look at each other then at Shirley and Chris relented first and shrugging again stood and gave Keith a half- hearted hug. Keith frowned at Shirley who shrugged at him.

"Trace, come here baby girl and give me a hug. I've missed you." Keith said opening his arms after Chris sat back down. Tracy looked at him for the longest time then stood and hugged him. Keith hugged her hard and long and felt her tense in his arms. Shirley saw the hurt in his eyes. She was not looking forward to the eventual talk about her two youngest and their behavior with Keith.

"Well, I was hoping for a warmer welcome than that from my two favorite siblings." Keith teased to them. Laurie came up and put her arms around his neck from behind.

"What was that about a favorite?" Laurie said and Keith smiled as he patted her hand. This was Laurie, the girl he saw last night was NOT his sister.

"All of your are. AND I miss you all terribly when I'm away." Keith said.

"And WE miss YOU brother dear." Laurie said and placed a kiss on his cheek then went to stand by Pam.

"Then why are you gone for so long?" It was Tracy and his heart sank as he knelt in front of her. He reached to brush a strand of her red hair behind her ear and she flinched and pulled away. He sighed and then saw what she was wearing. He gave his mother a horrified look at the girl's tube top and tight fitting jeans and saw Shirley roll her eyes.

"Honey, I'm sorry but would it help to know that I missed you every second and hated every minute of the trip." Keith stated but she just looked at him.

"I bet you didn't hate the shows." Chris spoke up.

"Yes, actually at times I did." Keith said sitting on the other side of Chris. Chris turned to look at him.

"You see Christopher every time the drummer would start a song, I'd look behind me and it wasn't you counting me in but some old guy." Keith said and got a smile from Chris at the 'old guy' comment. They all knew his band members and they were all around his age or a few years younger.

"And you." Keith said pointing a finger at Tracy.

"I have no tambourine to keep the drum in time and my pretty little girl isn't there to sing to. So yeah, I did hate the shows. My favorite band was not with me." Keith said and stood up.

"Why not reform our band?" Chris asked and Keith glanced at Shirley. She said nothing but stared holes in him. He chuckled and addressed his youngest siblings.

"Personally, I would love nothing better but….well…..I want you all to finish school and make your own decisions about what you want to do with your lives. I don't want you living your life for me or feeling that you have give up your life for me." Keith explained.

"What if we WANT to be in your band, or be the Partridge Family again?" Tracy asked.

"Then, when your finished school, I mean college, and you want to reform the group we can all sit down and discuss it." Keith said looking at Shirley.

"Mom too?" Tracy asked, looking at her mother.

"Mom's retired." Shirley spoke up. Keith stood and winking at his mother walked back to her.

"When that day comes, I bet we can get her to rejoin or do a show or two. But that day is not today." Keith said sitting back down in the chair he vacated. At that moment the doctor came back in and reality came back to all of them, no this was not that day.

Dr. Westdale came back in and Shirley and her four children stood.

"Okay, were getting him ready to go upstairs. Two at a time and we are fixing up a private waiting room upstairs for you. The crowd outside is growing and we don't want you in sight, for everybody's safety. He is holding his own for the moment and that is a good thing." Dr. Westdale explained.

"Will you be doing the surgery?" Shirley asked.

"I will be assisting the best neurologist we have here at L.A. General. Dr. Hughes is the best in his field in the state and you couldn't ask for anyone better. Danny's in good hands Mrs. Partridge. Now you ready to see your son? I must prepare you, he is groggy from the amnesia but awake. He is in a lot of pain, we can't give him anything because it involves the brain and at this point we do not want to risk a drop in blood pressure, which brought on the first cardiac arrest or another seizure. He is on oxygen and has a mask on, he is connected to all kinds of machines as we are measuring brain function now as well as heart and lung. When he comes out of surgery he will be on a ventilator. He maybe on it for a few days until we are sure the surgery was successful and the pressure is gone and no bleeding in the brain." Dr. Westdale explained.

"If it's successful?" Shirley asked as Keith stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"As I said, Mrs. Partridge the brain is a tricky thing. We won't know for hours, perhaps days the affects of the aneurysm to his memory, his thought process or even his involuntary responses. It will be a very long recovery, I'm afraid. Any number of things can go wrong in surgery, though your son is young, healthy and strong and I don't expect anything to go wrong. Also, after surgery we will be watching for infection, paralysis, of any kind from numbing fingers, toes, and limbs to a possible stroke." Dr. Westdale went on.

"A stroke?" Shirley cried covering her mouth with her hand.

"Doubtful but possible. I'm being as honest as I can Mrs. Partridge, the brain controls the body and if the brain loses oxygen for even a few seconds it can have serious consequences in the body. We are also watching for blindness, hearing loss and loss of speech; though IF these happen they should be temporary. In most cases a patient could experience temporary, though sometimes, permanent blindness as the eyes are so close to the brain and if too much bleeding has already occurred then there could be damage to the retinas. But first we have to find out if there has been any bleeding, how much and stop it and relieve the pressure. I'm sorry to be so detailed but I want you to be prepared." Dr. Westdale said.

"Now who is first?" Dr. Westdale asked. Laurie stepped forward.

"Mom, you and Keith go first. We'll go in next." Laurie said and Shirley nodded through her tears as she followed the doctor to Danny's room. Keith, who was barely able to stand at all this information, wrapped an arm around his mother and walked her down the hall.

Shirley was in a whirlwind. Never had one of her children been so seriously ill and Danny had been suffering for two weeks and no one told her. She was in shock. She was so grateful for Keith's presence beside her though she knew her eldest son was just as unnerved by all of this as she was. His early outburst on the phone to his business manager and then in her arms told her, what she suspected. Not only was he blaming himself and his chosen career for all of this by being away for so long. But he was an emotional basket case. She talked to her husband in her mind and heart that he would help Keith be the rock she needed right now. She didn't know how she was gonna get through the next hours, days, and most likely weeks without him. She had a daughter rebelling against her, worse than her older brothers and sister had and a son struggling to find his place in the world, a daughter on her own and Shirley suspected in with bad company even though she was a lawyer and a grown son questioning his role in the family as the family care taker. And her middle son, the one so like his father was fighting for life. Only Ruben was holding up well and she needed him to keep the press and the fans at bay. Being the mother of a famous rock group and it's now even more famous star was not always a pleasant thing to be. She took several deep breaths as Keith opened the door and she saw her third child in a state she never in her wildest nightmares dreamed any of her children could ever be in. She walked up to the bed, noticing that Keith was hanging back but not knowing why. She took Danny's hand and he opened his eyes.

"Mama." Danny whispered and Shirley smiled. The kids only called her mama when they were hurt or scared.

"I'm here honey. How ya feeling, huh?" Shirley asked petting his red head gently.

"Tired. It's hurts mom." Danny whispered.

"I know, honey. They are gonna relieve the pressure on your brain and then you'll feel a whole lot better." Shirley said softly and heard Keith behind her crying softly.

"Am I gonna die, mama?" Danny asked and Keith choked behind her. She could only deal with one child at a time. She smiled at her third born.

"No, honey. You're gonna be fine." Shirley said.

"Promise?" Danny asked and the tears fell from Shirley's eyes as she continued to smile at him. She nodded knowing she was not sure if she was telling him a lie or not.

"Promise baby. Now you go to sleep and mama will be here when you wake up. I love you." Shirley said quietly leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Where's….Keith?" Danny asked and Shirley turned slightly so Danny could see Keith.

"Right here, bro. How ya doing?" Keith asked stepping up to his mother and petting his leg through the blanket.

"Mom says I'm gonna be fine." Danny said and Keith and Shirley exchanged tear filled glances. Keith swallowed and forced the words out through the tears.

"Well, if mom says so then you know its so, right?" Keith said quietly. Danny nodded slowly.

"We gotta go, bro, there's a crowd out here waiting to see you." Keith said as Shirley kissed Danny's forehead again and leaned down to her middle son.

"Mama will be right back. K?" Shirley said and moved behind Keith to go get the kids.

"K" Danny answered in a whisper. Keith took Danny's hand.

"Keith?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, bud?" Keith answered.

"Don't tell mom." Danny began and Keith saw him swallow and look around the room.

"Don't tell mom what, brat?" Keith asked.

"Don't tell her….I saw….pop." Danny said and remained looking at him as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Keith wiped it away and smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, Danny, it was just a dream I'm sure." Keith said having dreamed of Pop for years and knowing the other kids did as well. Keith always felt their father was very close to all of them.

"No, man, it was him. He talked to me." Danny said a little louder.

"Calm down, bro, I'm sure you did." Keith said his tears flowing harder.

"But Keith it was him, really." Danny said and Keith could only nod so Danny went on, not knowing his other siblings were close enough to hear.

"He told me to fight and be strong and that you would take care of me. Is that true Keith? You gonna take care of me?" Danny said and Keith choked up and felt Laurie whisper in his ear. He breathed deeply and looked Danny in the eye.

"Always have been brat, Pop has been too, I know he has." Keith said through his tears.

"I know he has to. Keith if I see him again want me to give him a message from you?" Danny asked as Laurie, Chris and Tracy came into his sight line. He could tell they were all crying. Keith closed his eyes trying to gain control. He did not want to talk about Pop right now. He wanted his brother well and out of this hospital bed.

"You won't see him again bro, but he's in here." Keith said lightly tapping the younger boys chest.

"I know." Danny said quietly looking at each of them.

"But if I do I'll tell him we miss him." Danny said and saw all four of them nod.

"Danny, listen to me. I'm taking care of you so you are gonna be fine. I will have it no other way. Now mom is here and we don't talk about Pop in front of her remember our pack years ago. You just rest and get better. We'll all be here when you wake up okay? You will be better I guarantee it." Keith said.

"I love you guys." Danny said.

"Love you too, bro." Chris said kissing his forehead and lightly petting his head. He moved to let Tracy step up.

"Love you Danny. Get well, okay." Tracy said kissing his forehead. Danny smiled at her.

"I will, Trace." Danny said as Tracy moved away and Laurie stepped up next.

"You know you are too stubborn for your own good. When this is over you and me, buster, we are gonna have words. Got it?" Laurie said through her tears. Danny smiled.

"You will have words. I will be tortured by them." Danny said and saw Keith smile and shake his head.

"Just get well okay." Laurie said kissing his forehead.

"Love you." She whispered as she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"You too." Danny said and Laurie stepped back and walked to the foot of the bed with Chris and Tracy. Keith stepped up next. Shirley came to stand behind the three at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Keith, am I still hired?" Danny asked and Keith smiled.

"You bet. But get well first okay. I don't want my bass player taking a header off of the stage." Keith said and saw Danny tried to laugh, cough and blink his eyes.

"Easy Dan." Keith cautioned.

"Just thinking bout the time YOU took the header off of the stage." Danny said and they all smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, something I DON'T want to repeat either." Keith said quietly. Danny was quiet for a moment.

"Keith?" Danny asked after a minute. He spoke in barely a whisper and Keith leaned in to hear him.

"A favor?" Danny asked and Keith pulled back fearful of what he may ask.

"Sure brat." Keith said and leaned back down.

"If I…if something should…..Keith…never give up the dream, you are too good." Danny said and Keith pulled back and stared at him.

"Hush now, none of that. I will be waiting for my bass player and my BROTHER when you wake up. Get well, bro." Keith said and reached up and kissed his forehead as the others did. Danny grabbed his hand as Keith moved back.

"Love you, man. You're biggest fan, in music and life." Danny said through a raspy voice. Keith smiled, new tears coming.

"I love you too Danny, and don't forget it." Keith said petting his head gently. Then he leaned close to him again.

"I am your biggest fan, as a brother AND a bass player." Keith said and saw Danny smile. Keith moved away and ushered his brother and sisters outside so Shirley could step up to her son. Outside in the hallway the four of them clung to each other and cried.

"Mama's here, honey." Shirley said as she stepped up to Danny and saw the doctor and two orderlies come in.

"I'm scared mama." Danny said quietly and she kissed his forehead.

"Mama knows, honey but it's gonna be okay. I promise I will be here when you wake up." Shirley said as the doctor came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Will I mama…will I wake up?" Danny asked and Shirley looked at the doctor.

"I guarantee it, honey. I love you, I'll be waiting." Shirley said kissing her fingers and placing them on his lips. He kissed her fingers.

"Time to go. Mama will be waiting. Ready Danny?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny nodded, looking at his mother as they wheeled him out past his family.


End file.
